One Summer, One Water Park, and One Blooming Love
by Allie-Cat 83
Summary: Summer is here! And Misty, May, Dawn, Ash, Drew, and Paul have all decided to take a vacation to Barbados. But what's in store for our two polar opposites, Dawn and Paul, when the group visits a water park for the day? AU. For SurferGurl14's contest!


**Me: Hi everyone! Well as you can see, I am Allie-Cat 83 but you can just call me Allie (No; that is not my real name). So I was reading SurferGurl14's story "Masquerade" and I noticed that she was holding a contest to see who can write the best Ikarishipping Summer one-shot. I was intrigued and I really wanted to write my first story. So, here it is! **** (I apologize beforehand if any of the characters seem too OOC. It's been a while since I watched Pokémon) I got the idea of the water park for this story while I was listening to "Cabi Song" by 2PM and SNSD and watching the music video. I love K-pop! (Korean Pop) and I totally recommend that you listen to this song (which I DO NOT OWN at all!) Be sure to check out the contest and enter in it! As I've said before, this is my first story and I want your true thoughts on it. Also, my cousin - who is also my very good friend - Trish (which is not her real name), whose username is aspiring2bamusician, helped me with creating the title.**

**Trish: Yep. Hello everyone. If you honestly don't enjoy the story that much, don't worry. Allie allows constructive criticism. On the other hand, flames and flamers are not loved here and will be extinguished with this hose *holds up a fire truck's hose * **

**Paul: *speaks sarcastically* Oh I'm so scared! **

**Me: *smirks* Get ready Trish! I'm going to show Paul how powerful this hose can be! *turns on the hose and a strong force of water hits Paul and knocks him down onto the floor***

**Paul: *sputters* Turn *sputters* that *sputters* thing *sputters* off *sputters* NOW!**

**Me: *turns off the hose***

**Paul: *gasps for air* What the hell was that for? **

**Me: *rolls eyes* You were asking for it. **

**Trish: ANYWAY, here is the age list of everyone: **

**Ash: 17**

**Misty: 17**

**Drew: 16**

**May: 16**

**Paul: 15**

**Dawn: 15**

**Dawn, can you please do the disclaimer?**

**Dawn: Yay! Sure! Allie does not own Pokémon at ALL, nor does she own Barbados or its tourist attraction, and she doesn't own Caribbean Bay (if there is a water park with that name)! **

**Me: Thank you. Sorry for the long author's note! You may begin reading….NOW!**

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Summertime is finally here!" Dawn exclaimed as she ran out of the hotel in her cute coral-colored bikini while carrying a brown beach bag. After a long year of frustrating schoolwork, Misty, May, Dawn, Ash, Drew, and Paul were looking forward to summer and did not want to waste a single day of it. After asking their parents for permission to travel to Barbados for a week (which they granted), they began saving enough money for the plane tickets and souvenirs. Right when school ended the gang went back home, grabbed their suit cases, were driven to the airport, and hopped on the 5:00 p.m. plane to Barbados.<p>

"I'm glad we can finally relax and take a break from those annoying tests, but else can we do besides go to the beach?" May asked. She wore a stunning midnight blue bikini that matched her sapphire eyes and carried a white beach bag.

"Let's go ask that guy over there behind the counter," replied Misty, who sported a gorgeous white bikini, carried a gold-colored beach bag, and kept her orange hair, that's normally in a side ponytail, down.

The trio walked back inside and approached the man near the counter. "Excuse me," Misty asked, "but what are some of the top tourist attractions here in Barbados?"

"Well you can swim with sea turtles, explore Harrison's Cave, or you could take an underwater tour in the Atlantis Submarine. Also, a water park called Caribbean Bay just opened today a few blocks down to the right of here," the man answered.

"I haven't been to a water park in, like, forever!" May squealed.

"Same with me!" said Misty. "Sounds like fun, right Dawn?"

Dawn chuckled nervously. "Umm, yea."

"It's settled then. We're going to Caribbean Bay!" Misty shouted while fist pumping up into the air.

The girls thanked the man and walked back outside to wait for the guys. After a few minutes, the boys showed up. Paul wore purple swimming shorts and a beige towel hung around his neck. Drew decided to wear green swimming shorts and carry a white towel with him. Ash sported red swimming trunks and had a blue towel hanging over one of his shoulders. When they arrived, the girls told the boys about the plan to go to the water park, to which Drew and Ash yelled, "All right!" while Paul just merely grunted.

* * *

><p>The group arrived at the water park 5 minutes later and bought all-day passes before heading towards the swimming pool showers, the girls at one shower and the boys at another shower further away.<p>

"So I noticed that both you and May were eyeing your boyfriends when they came out wearing their swimming trunks," Dawn giggled. Said girls turned a light shade of pink.

"We did not!" they yelled.

"Besides," May said, "it's not like you can talk. I noticed you were staring at Paul when he exited the hotel." This made Dawn blush a bright shade of red.

Out of the three of them, Dawn was the only one who wasn't dating anyone. May was going out with Drew and Misty and Ash were together. Paul was in the same situation as Dawn. There was something about Paul that attracted Dawn to him. Maybe it was because he was the opposite of her - mysterious, has a cold attitude, and not very talkative.

"Do you think the boys will try to push us into the pool for fun?" questioned May. "I mean they do like to joke with us."

"If Ash DARES to push me into the pool, I'm going to bring him down with me," answered Misty.

"That's a good idea Misty! I'll do that too if Drew has the nerve shove me into the water," said May. "What about you Dawn?"

"Umm, of course," replied Dawn, hesitantly.

After the shower, the girls placed their stuff down at a nearby table and walked to the edge of the pool. Little did they know that the boys were sneaking up on them, a plan in mind. May and Misty were about to jump into the six foot deep end of the pool while Dawn was going to sit on the edge and put only her feet in when they were pushed from behind and they fell in. Drew and Ash high-fived each other while Paul simply smirked.

"Ha-ha! Did you see their faces? Priceless!" Ash laughed.

"I did! And that was totally worth it!" Drew replied.

While Drew and Ash were laughing, they didn't notice that two arms had emerged and reached out to grab their wrists until too late. The hands held onto the wrists and pulled with enough force to make the boys stagger and fall into the pool.

Moments later, Misty, May, Drew, and Ash's heads popped out of the water.

"What the hell was that for?" Ash yelled.

Misty stuck her tongue out. "That's what you get for pushing us into the pool!"

May noticed that Paul was still standing on the side.

"Wait, you didn't get dragged into the pool Paul?"

"No."

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh my Mew! Dawn!" May screamed.

Paul noticed a flash of blue hair and dived in without hesitation.

'_Damn it Dawn!' _he thought.

When he reached her, he held her bridal-style and a wave of relief washed over him when he saw that she was still conscious. He knew that he had to hurry though since she was barely holding on and swam up towards the surface. When they emerged, Paul gasped for air while Dawn sputtered and coughed out the water she swallowed.

Everyone, hurriedly, went to the duo when they broke the surface with worried expressions on their face. "Dawn! Are you all right?" Misty asked.

"Yea. I'll live."

Just then, Dawn realized who was holding her and blushed.

"Umm Paul, you can put me down now."

Paul mentally cursed himself for getting caught in this position, and with HER of all people. He grunted in response and placed her on the edge of the pool. "What the hell happened? Don't you know how to swim?" Paul questioned. They all stared at her, waiting for a response.

Dawn looked away from her friends' gazes and shyly replied, "N-n-no. I-I-I can't swim."

She turned back to her friends. "I'm sorry I didn't say anything earlier. I was too embarrassed to say that I couldn't swim so I just kept my mouth shut."

Paul placed a hand to his forehead and sighed, an annoyed look on his face. "Geez, Troublesome. All you do is cause trouble everywhere you go."

"MY NAME IS DAWN! DAWN! DAWN! DAWN! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT? AND SOR-RY FOR NEVER LEARNING HOW TO SWIM!"

Paul cringed from the loudness of her voice. "Fine…I'll teach you."

Dawn blinked a few times and stared at him in surprise. "Am I hearing right? YOUR going to teach me how to swim?"

Paul looked away and replied in a cold voice, "Don't get any ideas now. I only decided to teach you because, even though this is a hassle to do, you'll be more troublesome if you don't learn."

Dawn huffed but replied, "Fine."

May slyly smiled and said to the rest of the group, "C'mon guys! Let's leave these two by themselves." They nodded in agreement and left the two.

Then Paul motioned for Dawn to walk over to the four foot deep side of the pool and he began to teach her how to swim. After a while, she got the hang of it and Paul decided to test her. He walked a few yards away from her. "Okay. I want you to use everything I taught you and swim towards me."

'_You can do it Dawn!' _she told herself. _'You can do it!'_

Dawn began to paddle towards Paul and when she reached him, she grabbed his arms and looked at him with a smile on her face. "Yay! I did it! I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you Paul!" Then she let his arms go and looked away.

"Oh and thank you for saving me earlier," she added, blushing.

"I-I only saved you because I didn't want to g-get in trouble for being the r-reason for your d-death," Paul stuttered, looking away. He mentally cursed himself for stuttering.

Dawn frowned at that but decided to also show her thanks by hugging Paul. This caught Paul by surprise and he took a step back. He slipped and this caused the two of them to go under the water. Underneath, Dawn felt something soft press against her lips and with a start she realized what she was doing.

'_Oh my Mew! I'm kissing Paul!' _she thought, a red blush crawling up on her face. But she was enjoying it and, surprisingly, Paul didn't push her away.

'_I guess he's in a state of shock.' _Though, she was hoping that the real reason was because he liked her back.

After a few seconds they broke apart because of the lack of air and swam to the surface. "Paul, I-I-I'm sorry for a-a-accidentally k-k-kissing you," Dawn stammered, the blush from the kiss still present on her face. Paul turned away, a light blush forming on his face. There was silence between the two of them for a couple seconds. "It's okay," he said, his voice loud enough so that only Dawn could hear him. Inside, Dawn was filled with happiness. But there was one question that she wanted an answer to.

'_Well here goes nothing,' _she said to herself.

"Paul, do you, umm, by any chance like me?" she asked nervously.

A few seconds passed before he replied, "Well, I don't hate you."

Dawn sighed but gave him a small smile. _'Typical of Paul. He's not the type of person to openly show any feelings of love, but at least I know I have a chance of getting together with him.'_

"Aww! Is the almighty Paul Shinji developing feelings for me?" she teased.

Paul scowled. "Shut up Troublesome. What about you go and swim with Bandana Girl and Ginger?"

"MY NAME IS D-A-W-N! DAWN! 'BANDANA GIRL' IS MAY AND 'GINGER' IS MISTY! CALL US BY OUR NAMES ALREADY!"

Paul smirked. "Those are your names," he responded.

"NO THEY'RE NOT!"

Paul rolled his eyes and swam away. "Whatever Troublesome." Dawn huffed and went to join Misty and May.

* * *

><p>Many memories were made.<p>

One of the best parts of the day was when they had a water gun fight. There were three water guns on either side of the pool. The girls went on one side while the guys went to the other. Everyone had a great time shooting water at their opponents. At some point, the Dawn, Misty, and May noticed that they weren't getting sprayed with water anymore. They laughed when they saw why they weren't being targeted anymore. Apparently during the fight, Paul betrayed his teammates by pointing the water gun at them instead of the girls and attacked the two. Drew and Ash returned fire and the three of them had a water fight between themselves.

There were funny moments too.

They all had a good laugh at what happened when Ash went to use the diving board. He had climbed up the ladder and was about to jump when he slipped and he fell down, screaming and flailing his arms and legs around. When he landed in the water, he produced a big and loud splash. Anyone within a radius of about one meter was splattered with water.

Overall everyone had fun at Caribbean Bay, even Paul.

* * *

><p>While everyone else went to the showers to rinse off and to change into dry clothes, Dawn decided to stay in the pool and swim a little bit more. A few minutes later, she saw Paul standing on the edge still wearing his swimming shorts. "Go get ready Troublesome. Everyone else is almost ready to go."<p>

Dawn looked at him and a plan formed in her mind. She walked up on some nearby steps and sauntered to Paul.

"Okay, but I want to give you something," she said.

"No."

"Please!" Dawn pleaded. "Please! Please! Please!"

Paul pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "If I say yes, will you shut up?"

"Yay! Now face me and close your eyes," she commanded, while smiling.

Paul raised an eyebrow before facing her, his back towards the pool, and closed his eyes. Dawn leaned in… and pushed Paul into the pool before jumping back in, giggling. When Paul emerged, he was scowling. "What the hell Troublesome!" he yelled.

Dawn crossed her arms at the nickname and stuck her tongue out. "That was revenge for pushing me into the pool and causing me to almost drown."

"Troublesome girl," he muttered, while swimming to the steps. Dawn followed him. When Paul reached the steps, he climbed a few of them before turning towards Dawn and holding out a hand.

"Don't you dare pull me back into the water," he said.

Dawn smiled and grabbed his hand. Paul returned a small, faint smile and softly squeezed her hand as a way of showing his affection, which surprised Dawn.

'_I guess he can be sweet.'_

As they were walking to retrieve Dawn's stuff, Dawn looked up at Paul and asked him, "So, are we going out?"

The two stopped walking and Paul looked at her. "That depends. Do you want a cold and arrogant guy as a boyfriend?"

"I won't give you an answer until you ask me out properly."

Paul rolled his eyes and asked, "Troublesome, will you-" He stopped because Dawn had interrupted him.

"Don't say Troublesome! Say Dawn!" she said, angrily.

Paul sighed but did as she asked. "_Dawn_, will you go out with me?" Her response was a peck on his lips and replying, "Of course! I want you, a cold and arrogant guy, as my boyfriend." Then, they both smiled at each other. As they started walking again, Dawn placed her head on Paul's shoulder.

Both of them were thinking the same thing.

'_This summer just got a whole lot better.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Finished! Yay! *smiles*<strong>

**Dawn: Now review!**

**Me: Please!**

**Trish: They make Allie happy.**

**Paul: *is quiet***

**Me: Paul!**

**Paul: No. I am not going to say anything.**

**Me: *sigh* I guess I have no choice but to do this *snaps fingers***

**Paul: *is in an Eevee costume* What the-?**

**Dawn: Aww! So adorable! *laughs***

**Trish: *Takes pictures***

**Me: *smiles sweetly* Say it.**

**Paul: *rolls eyes* Fine…Review. NOW GET ME OUT OF THIS!**

**Me: Hmm *thinks* Nope ^^**

**Paul: ALLIE! **

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So you get it right? Review! Short; Long; One Word; Paragraphs… It doesn't matter about the length (But put your true thoughts in it)! *holds up the fire truck hose* NO FLAMES OR FLAMERS! I want to thank you readers, reviewers (ESPECIALLY), and favoriters- this is what I call people who favorite authors/stories- (LOVE YOU!) in advance! Thank you for your time. **

**+~+~+~+~ Allie ~+~+~+~+**

**P.S. Everyone gets a picture of Paul in the Eevee costume and a stuffed toy of any Pokémon of their choice as thanks! **


End file.
